


"Aaand, you've killed him."

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Platonic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Polyamorous Relationships, Sassy Deceit | Janus Sanders, This was a cute idea okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Roman doesn't expect Virgil to be as adorable as he is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	"Aaand, you've killed him."

Third P.O.V.

Roman woke up in a particularly good mood that day. He freshened up, put on his best outfit (no one could tell, since they all looked the same) and made his way in the kitchen, with a prideful walk.

"Roman, what has gotten you in such a /bad/ mood today? You /aren't/ radiating confidence /at all/."

That was the first thing he had heard when he entered the room. He couldn't help but smile at the words. If Janus had picked this up, then surely it was true. He looked around.

Janus was sitting on the red armchair (that used to be Roman's property, but now the two shared it), legs crossed, a glass of wine in his hand, staring at Remus in a disappointed manner, who was sitting...on top of the fridge.

Patton was sitting on the counter, legs dangling, a cheeky smile on his face. Roman noticed that he was enjoying the sight of his blushing significant other. Logan, flustered to the point of no returning, was trying to distract himself with his book from the avalanche of pet names Patton was calling him, since he found out the other night in a game of truth or dare between his boyfriends that Logan secretly enjoyed them. Since then Patton, Remus and Janus have been burying him in the nicknames

"Thank you, Janus! You seem in a pleasant mood today as well!" he exclaimed. Janus gave a nod of acknowledgement before sighing and getting up to try and convince Remus to get down.

"Good morning, Roman!" Patton waved from the counter, a big smile on his face. Logan sent a 'good morning' to the fanciful side as well.

"Where's Virgil?" Roman asked, sitting down on his chair, only to be startled by a weight falling on top of him. He gave a shriek of surprise, before opening his eyes, only to see a flash of green and the weight disappearing.

"Good morning, dear brother!"

Roman groaned, rubbing his head. His brother had to stop doing this every morning on different people.

"Good morning, Remus." he shot back, looking at the remains of the wooden chair. "We're going to need another one." he sighed.

"I did /not/ notice."

"Awwe, Remus, did you have to do it while he was on the chair?"

"...Remus, do that one more time and I will personally see that you will not see the light of day again."

The room turned quiet at Logan's threat, only Remus grinning, a love sick look in his eyes. The silence was interrupted by a muffled laugh from the door.

They all whipped their heads around, to see Virgil giggling. His hair was messy, his hoodie being far too big for him, going up to his mid thigh. He seemed to have no pants on.

Roman turned his head around faster than he thought humanly possible, his hand slapping over his mouth in an attempt to calm himself. Thoughts swirled in his head varying from cuddling him to Virgil coming dressed in his hoodie like that to ... thoughts more in the Remus-zone. He could feel his face heating up to what he thought couldn't possibly happen to him. The snickers in the room were undoubtedly aimed at him.

"Virgil! You cant come in the kitchen dressed like that!" he heard Patton say, in more of a joking tone then a serious one.

"You're going to figuratively kill Roman." Logan piped in, as Roman glared at him in response.

"Why not?" Virgil asked, pouting jokingly.

"You don't have pants on!" Remus exclaimed, pointing at the anxious side. Roman decided to turn around, as his face had cooled down slightly and decided he could take whatever would happen after.

Roman, in fact, could not take what happened after.

"What? Yes, I do!" Virgil pulled up his hoodie up to his hips, to reveal a pair of short black pants.

Roman's blush deepened, putting both his hands over his face, placing his head on the table, not managing to form a coherent sentence neither in his mind, nor out loud.

"Aaand, you've killed him-" Janus stated, taking a sip of wine. There was a chorus of laughter in the room.

~Bonus~

Patton pulled Virgil aside, whispering :

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Virgil smirked, his gaze returning to the blushing prince that could not look him in the eye.


End file.
